


kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by tothemooon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I apologize in advance, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, So basically, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, also this has no plot, also this totally happened okay, and by fluff i mean, and ed sheeran, and louis and harry, don't fight me on this, i blame jay's wedding yesterday, i might have cried while writing this, just so you know, like you're probably gonna get a cavity reading this, those life ruining fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemooon/pseuds/tothemooon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Figured we could use some alone time,” he says finally, looking at Louis from the corner of his eye. “Don’t think anybody would notice if we disappeared now.”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(or the one where Harry and Louis dance under the stars because there was a <em>wedding</em> and I have no self control when it comes to writing fluff, apparently.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> okay. basically, Harry and Louis at Jay's wedding fucked me up with so many damn feels so I wrote this fluffy mess. i blame this entirely on ed sheeran's thinking out loud song (which, if you haven't already, you should totally listen to thinking out loud because it's the best song out of ed's new album and also because i think it goes quite nice with this story) because it was on on replay while i wrote this, which is also where i got the title of the song and on Harry and Louis bECAUSE THOSE FUCKERS ARE SO IN LOVE AND THEY JUST REALLY NEED TO GET MARRIED ALREADY OKAY. 
> 
> ahem. anyway, enjoy!

Louis doesn’t think he’s felt this happy in a long while.

Maybe it’s the fact that they’re at his mum’s wedding and he’s still running off the high of seeing his mum so radiantly happy and beautiful and in love or maybe it’s the fact that Harry is _here_ , walking around and mingling with the guests, looking so comfortable and at ease as if this is exactly where he belongs, amongst all of Louis’ family and friends, that has his heart skipping a beat and something like pride bubbling somewhere deep within his chest.

He feels so happy he thinks he might be able to burst with the overwhelming feeling of it and he doesn’t think anyone can blame him if he hasn’t been able to stop staring at his boyfriend all night. It sucks a bit, that they still can’t act like a real couple even amongst his relatives, because there is still the chance that someone might take a picture of them and let it leak, but Louis has learned to take what he gets.

He knows that soon, he’ll be able to hold his boyfriend’s hand, be able to kiss him openly and just _look_ at him, without the fear of being reprimanded and forced to act straight with a girl he doesn’t love.

It’s soothing, the knowledge that they won’t have to do this for long.

For now, he’s content enough to stand on the side, champagne flute in one hand and fond smile on his face as he looks on as Harry dances with one of the twins, (he thinks it might be Daisy, but he’s too far to be able to tell) her small hands in his as he spins her around, her wide, happy smile visible from where he’s standing. He can feel the fondness for his boy surging through him like a wave, crashing and rolling and filling him up to the seams.

Harry looks up at him just as the song finishes and he sends him a wink and a large, dimpled grin, before bending down and whispering something in Daisy’s ear. Daisy looks at him, smiling widely, before looking back at Harry and nodding her head. Harry grins, placing a kiss to her forehead before she runs off, presumably to find Phoebe.

Harry for his part starts to slowly make his way toward him, smiling politely at guests and waving to the occasional familiar face. Louis follows his every movement, keeping his eyes carefully trained on Harry and he can feel his heart flutter in his chest when Harry finally reaches him, the familiar scent of his cologne enveloping him the way his arms aren’t allowed to yet.

“Hi,” Louis breathes, smiling up at him as he takes him in and Harry grins, eyes softening under his gaze. “’Ve missed you.”

“Missed you, too, Lou,” he says as he comes to a stop next to him, arms clasped behind his back, close enough that Louis can feel the heat radiating off him, could reach out and grab his hand if he wanted to. He opts for moving closer to him, until their arms are brushing, taking in more of the heat that Harry's offering.

They stand in comfortable silence, side by side as they look on at the throng of guests still lingering about, until Harry turns to look at him, cocking his head to the side.

“Wanna head out?”

Louis looks at him, brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Harry doesn’t say anything, just shrugs, bright, green eyes twinkling underneath the warm, orange glow of the fairy lights artfully distributed throughout the tent, so that it looks like they’re standing underneath the starry night sky, as he looks back out to the dance floor.

“Figured we could use some alone time,” he says finally, looking at Louis from the corner of his eye. “Don’t think anybody would notice if we disappeared now.”

He doesn’t know if it’s because the party has been dying down for a while anyway and most of the guests have left or if he’s been emboldened by the champagne he’s been drinking throughout the evening or maybe because he hasn’t _touched_ Harry since the quick kiss they shared before climbing into their respective cars and heading to the venue where the wedding would take place, but Louis doesn’t say anything as he places his flute down and reaches over, taking a hold of Harry’s hand.

“Lead me away, Styles.”

Harry laughs but doesn’t say anything as he gives Louis’ hand a gentle squeeze, before leading him toward the tent’s exit. They keep mostly to the side, manoeuvring carefully through the remaining guests. He doesn’t say anything as he allows Harry to lead him outside, doesn’t say anything when instead of leading him toward their car as Louis had presumed, Harry leads him instead in the opposite direction. There are a handful of people scattered about, but they ignore them, for the most part, as they make their way carefully through the grounds.

It isn’t until they’re far enough from the tent that they won’t be seen, but still close enough so that they can still hear the soft hum of the music playing somewhere in the background that they finally stop. Harry lets go of his hand and Louis doesn’t even have time lament the loss of Harry’s warm hand enveloping his before Harry is turning around on his heel, looking quite serious as he offers him his hand.

“May I have this dance?”

Louis giggles as he lets his eyes fall to the ground, biting his lip, before looking back up at Harry from underneath his eyelashes.

“You may,” he says as he places his smaller hand atop Harry’s and Harry grins, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to his lips, before he pulls him closer, until their chests are pressed flush against each other, placing his other hand on his waist.

Louis places a hand around his neck as Harry starts moving them in a slow circle and it doesn’t surprise him, really, when Harry starts singing softly, his warm breath ghosting over his face as he smiles down at him.

“When your legs don't work like they used to before and I can't sweep you off of your feet will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?” Harry sings, his voice soft and Louis smiles because _of course_ Harry would sing him that song, the fucking sap. Not that he minds. “Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?”

He lets out a content sigh as he rests his head against Harry’s chest, the soft lull of Harry’s heartbeat and his voice singing quietly in his ear comforting as they dance slowly, their bodies swaying to the sound of the soft music carrying across the vast grounds.

It’s slow and it’s soft and it’s perfect, it’s so utterly perfect, dancing with his boy underneath the vast expanse of the night sky, the moon and the stars shining down at them while Harry sings, his voice mingling perfectly with the occasional chirping of a cricket, singing out its love song to the night.

It’s not hard to let his mind wander and Louis lets his eyes fall shut, and he allows himself to imagine, if only for a brief moment, that _this_ is their wedding night, that _this_ is their first dance as husbands and that all the faint, happy voices are for them. He can’t help but imagine Harry in his wedding suit, looking elegant and happy and so, so beautiful as he walks down the altar toward him in his mother’s arms, can’t help but imagine them holding hands as they stand in front of the altar together, waiting for the words that will bind them together _officially_ for as long as they live.

Louis smiles, tucking his face against Harry’s neck as Harry finishes the song softly, slowly pulling them to a stop until they’re just left standing still, bodies pressed close together, their breaths even and slow, the silence settling comfortably over them.

Harry is the first to pull away, cupping Louis’ face gently in his hands, the love Louis _knows_ Harry feels for him radiating from every pore of his being, making him shine almost as bright as the evening sky. Harry smiles softly at him and Louis can’t help but return his smile as he wraps his arms loosely around Harry’s neck, resting their foreheads together.

“Soon, boo,” Harry says, as if he’s read his mind, as if he knows exactly what Louis is thinking, has been thinking of all day, since the moment he had seen his own mother walk down the altar toward her soon-to-be-husband and he had caught Harry’s eye. “Soon,” Harry repeats, leaning down to press his lips against Louis’ in a soft kiss and it feels a lot like a promise, a promise that doesn't seem so faraway now.

Louis smiles, his eyes bright underneath the moonlight, as he rests his head against Harry's chest again, knowing their  _soon_  will come fast enough as he whispers his own promise into the night.

"Soon." 

~

_"So baby now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _That maybe we found love right where we are."_  


 

**Author's Note:**

> well. there's that. i hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! comments and kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
